Is love really Sweet?
by Hopeblossom
Summary: When Kaito breaks up with Meiko, it seems like everybody else is in love. Meiko decides that she must becomes Kaito's perfect girl. But, everybody else has problems, and she has to help them. Maybe, she will beocme the perfect girl along the way?
1. It's all lovers and breakups

**Chapter 1**

**Meiko**

* * *

I sigh, rubbing my head. Why does sake have to be so nice…? I look at my alarm clock, to see that it is only 9:00 AM. Urgh. Another day of having a hangover. Did this happen last week? Or am I making that up? I ruffle my hair, and wipe the sleep out of my eyes before gently getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen, knowing that I need coffee.

I walk into the kitchen, surprised to see that Kaito is already up. He's sitting down, facing the table, most probably eating ice cream. I sneak up to him quietly, before throwing my arms around his shoulders and nuzzling the side of his face affectionately.

" Good morning." I greet him, noticing that he's eaten half his supply of ice cream already. " I didn't realize you could have midnight feasts at 9 o' clock in the morning."

He laughs, but he sounds nervous and shaky. " Yeah…" he agrees half heartedly, resting his spoon on the side of the ice cream tub.

" What's wrong Kaito?" I ask, padding over to the kettle. Who needs a coffee machine?

" Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you….." he looks down at the floor, trailing off.

I nearly drop the spoon that I'm using to put my coffee in the mug. Is he going to….? My heart jumps in my chest, as a pink blush spreads across my face. We have been dating for a year and a half…This could be it!

" Yes…?" I ask, trying hard not to squeal with excitement.

" Meiko…I…It's over."

This time, I do drop the spoon. The kettle hisses, asking for the boiled water to be poured. I frown. I turn around and stare at him. His eyes are darting around the room, avoiding my gaze.

" What do you mean?" I ask, even though it's obvious. He's ended the relationship. After one and a half years. What a-

" I mean that it's finished." he says, standing up to his full height, but keeping his distance. " I don't want to be in a relationship with anymore."

My shock turns to anger. Dark red anger. " Why Kaito? Why end it now!" I ask, my voice getting higher and louder. I ignore the tears in my eyes. I will not let him see that this hurts me.

" Well….Meiko, I don't like your drinking habits. I don't like your quick temper. And….I've got someone else."

My mouth opens slightly. " You've got what! Is it Haku? Or is it Luka? They're both clever and have large assets." my voice has gotten louder yet, my fists clenched into tight balls of fury.

" No…..I don't want us to be like this Meiko. I mean….we can still be friends?"

" Friends! Friends! I don't want to be your bloody friend you big idiot!" I screech. " You just don't' get it, do you? You've ended it. Not me."

" I…..-" He places his hands on the table, as if for support. I glare at him, stepping closer.

" Who is it!"

" Miku!" he admits, my eyes locked on his.

I leave the room, furious. I head to his room, noticing a few moans of people waking up. I can't believe it. Miku. Of all people, he's chosen Miku. I could've accepted Luka, or Haku, or even Neru. But…Miku!

" Don't go in my room!" he yells, catching up to me.

" I'm only taking what's mine." I tell him firmly, opening his door. I scan the blue themed room, finding the CD I gave him last valentine's day. And the red and blue scarf I had bought him. I grab both the items before entering my own room and slamming the door.

I curl up on my bed with the red and blue scarf. It still smells like him. The reality is sinking in. He chose Miku over me. Miku is his girlfriend. Not me. I have to win him back. Somehow, I will. I will become his perfect girl. And that means, not being angry. He said he didn't like my temper. But, being angry doesn't mean you can't cry.

" Kaito…." I sigh, nuzzling his scarf as large tears spill down my face. " Oh, Kaito….."

* * *

I've spent the whole day in my room, I realize, as I step out of my bedroom, ready to make dinner. To day's family film night. Oh great. I would usually snuggle up with Kaito, but I assume Miku will be taking that place now. I walk past the living room. Rin notices me and smiles. Rin and Len probably didn't hear the shouting this morning. They're both deep sleepers.

I step into the kitchen to see Miku sat down with a fashion magazine. The same chair that Kaito was sitting on this morning…..

" Hey Miku…." I say weakly. I can not get mad at her. I will not get mad at her. I will become Kaito's perfect girl.

" Oh…Hey Meiko…" she says, looking up and giving me a slanted smile. A nervous smile. She doesn't know how to act around me either. She's probably been warned by Kaito ; Do not provoke!

" I'm just making dinner…..what are we watching tonight…?" I ask, staring into the fridge, looking for ingredients.

" It's Rin turn to pick tonight…..You know that she likes to watch horror…."

I laugh quietly. " She won't like it if Len get's nightmares and keep her up all night."

Miku laughs quietly, before looking down at her magazine. She mumbles as she reads.

" Blue's in season…Red's in season…..Floral dresses are in season….Black tights look good with heels…." she mutters using her finger to point at each word. Does Kaito like childlike qualities? And I should start growing my hair. Yes, I'll grow my hair. Maybe, eventually, I'll be able to get my hair into pigtails, seeing as Kaito likes them so much. Even though I don't like long hair or acting immature, I remind myself that this is all for Kaito. It will all be worth it.

* * *

After we've all had dinner, we enter the living room and look at Rin.

" What are we watching?" Len asks her, yawning. He's only yawning so that if she does pick a horror film, he can say he's tired and go to bed. Even though it is only 7 o'clock.

" 10 roses, one gun." she answers, holding up the DVD and a bag of popcorn.

" A romantic drama…..?" Len says uncertainly, as if he can't trust her. " I thought you were going to pick out something like, The echoes, or, Mind Games. But you've picked out a romantic drama?" he says in disbelief.

" Well if you'd rather, I could always pick Chainsaw….." she teases, inserting the disk into the DVD player.

" No thank you!" Len answers quickly. I remember the time when we did watch Chainsaw. If I remember correctly, it was only Rin and I who weren't looking behind our shoulders every 5 seconds and could sleep peacefully.

Miku and Kaito cuddle up on one chair as the film starts while Len and Rin take their usual places. I sit on a lone chair near the TV, feeling lonely. Miku would usually sit here, but she never looked lonely in this chair. She would surround herself with a few plushies or something.

Rin glances at me strangely as the film starts, mouthing , ' What's happened?' I ignore her, watching the film. I'm still wondering why Rin chose this film. It doesn't seem like her kind of thing. Two people fall in love…blah blah….something happens…blah…blah…he has to kill her…..blah…..but instead he kills himself…..and then she lives sadly realising that she is pregnant with his child. It's pretty boring. But inside I know that I think it's sweet…Plus everybody seems to be enjoying it. Even though, Kaito looks a little bored. Even with Miku sitting next to him.

Once the film finishes, Rin grabs my hand and takes me to my bedroom, shutting the door gently. I sit on my bed and stare at her.

" What?" I ask, as Rin seats herself on a chair, opposite me.

" What's the matter with you and Kaito?" she asks bluntly. I frown a little.

" He broke up with me this morning.." I mutter quietly, looking away for a moment.

" And you still like him…" she says softly with some kind of passion in her eyes.

" Yeah, I guess I do." I admit.

" I think people who love each other should be together no matter what!" she says passionately, her voice full of truth. I'm finding it hard to understand why she cares so much.

" Rin…?"

" I'm in love with Len!" she blurts before covering her mouth with her hands, as if she's said something forbidden. She stares at me. I stare back, feeling a little shocked. Everybody loves their brother. I love Meito. And I'm sure that Miku loves Mikuo. Luka loves Luki. But when I try to imagine Meito as more than my brother…his eyes turn blue, and a scarf forms round around his neck and…basically, he turns into Kaito…..

I stand up before crouching down and looking up at Rin.

" And this is serious….?" I ask, noticing a few tears slip down her cheeks.

" I think about it everyday, and whenever I look at him, I-I go all fluttery, but I feel sick at the same time and…" she says, wiping her eyes and looking down a the floor.

Rin must be a good actress, because if she's been worrying about this, nobody's been able to noticed.

" Are you going to tell him….?" I ask gently. " You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to."

" I-I don't know….What if he says no…..and then it'd be all weird….and I don't want to ruin things between us….but I really love him…my head hurts." she mumbles, touching her head gently.

" That's because you've been crying." I reply. " Why don't you go think things over, and I'll get you a drink of hot cocoa, hmm?"

She nods, standing up and wiping her eyes one last time.

" Thank you Meiko."

I nod, following her out of the room. Oh dear.


	2. And people start getting involved

**Chapter 2**

**Rin**

* * *

I wake up and check my alarm clock drowsily, frowning. Nine o' two. Is that it? I've got a whole day ahead of me. A whole day I really don't want to live out.

I turn underneath the bed covers, and look at Len. It's quite unfortunate that we share a room. He looks so angelic, sleeping. His blonde hair hanging messily across his forehead; his lips upturned slightly at the corners. I shake my head and mentally scold myself, before crawling out of bed with the speed of a snail that's lost half its body.

I drag myself into the kitchen and head straight to the fridge, searching for something that I cannot put my finger on…

"Rin?"

I turn around, clutching a bottle of orange juice, and stare. What the hell is Luka doing in our kitchen? At nine o' clock! She smiles at me before I notice Meiko sat next to her at the kitchen table. Both of them? At nine o' clock! Meiko isn't usually up until after, like, noon! Meiko looks down at the table before looking up at me. I have a sneaking suspicion that she's done something stupid.

"Hi, Rin. I, uh….Luka's here to help me. And you. With our, uh, problems." Meiko says, looking embarrassed. I nearly drop the bottle of orange juice.

"You told her….?" I ask, praying that she hasn't said a word.

"Meiko told me about you and _Len_." Luka says, still looking bright and smiley as if she's just stepped out of frigging happy land. Usually, I'd think positives. But it's nine AM, and this is a _disaster_.

"Meiko! I thought I could trust you!" I scowl, putting down the orange juice and crossing my arms across my chest. "Plus, what is Luka helping you with? Let me guess, she's going to become your life coach, so you're not a pathetic alchie anymore?"

Meiko sighs, as if I'm the biggest disappointment ever. "Just come sit down, Luka's good with this shi- stuff."

I reluctantly sit myself down, opposite both of them. Luka's smiling at me, and Meiko is looking at Luka as if she's the best thing since sliced bread. Eurgh.

"What's she helping you with?" I ask Meiko, raising an eyebrow.

"She's helping me be smarter, so Kaito has more chance of liking me." Meiko explains, casually twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

I glance at Luka for a moment. What right does _she_ have to instruct us on _our_ love lives? She's constantly in an on and off relationship with Gackupo, whilst casually flirting with Mikuo from time to time. We also have a sneaking suspicion that she is actually _bi_, and really wants to get off with Kaiko. They are like, best friends and all. I swear, they do everything together! I've seen Luka choosing bras for Kaiko, and Kaiko choosing knickers for Luka. They could _totally_ be lesbians.

"Well, tell me the gossip Rin." Luka says, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's not gossip! I just…like him." I say, blushing.

"Well, the whole thing might wear off then. You might just admire Len, and find him hot. Wait a while." She replies very matter-of-factly, in a tone that says, 'been there, done that, bought an extra-large T-shirt because I have huge boobs'.

I sigh loudly, and leave the room. Go away Luka, go away Meiko. Neither of them know anything.

* * *

By twelve o' clock, the rest of the house is up –Kaito, Len and Miku – and Luka is still chatting with Meiko. They're just sat there, exchanging useless knowledge. Luka is also teaching Meiko how to speak English and some mathematical crap that I can't even understand.

To make things worse, it's really awkward in every room I go in! In my bedroom, Len is flicking through some magazine, that looks a little….a little naughty. In the kitchen, it's all about education, and in the living room, Miku and Kaito are totally just snogging each other's faces off!

Miku used to be cool! We had a pinky promise deal going on, that if we either of us ever did get boyfriends – which seemed very unlikely at the time when the promise was made – that we'd still make time for each other. The last time I walked into the living room, Miku winked at me and then told me to 'shoo'. She thinks she's all grown up, now that Kaito is fantasizing about her all the time. But, to be honest, I think Miku could do way better!

I guess I better keep that to myself, huh?


	3. Add a little Luka

****

**Chapter 3**

**Luka**

* * *

Teaching Meiko, can be very frustrating and very hard to do. But once you succeed with her, you feel great.

"So, I'm going to get Kaito to come chat to you, and you're going to astound him with you intelligence!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Get him in here now!" Meiko replies, frowning down at the note she's written. In English. With my help.

I walk out the kitchen and into the living room, knocking on the door. Unfortunately, I happen to walk in on Kaito and Miku licking each other. I mean, kissing. I can't help but sigh. Will Gackupo ever kiss me like that again, after our last, rather large, argument? I mean, I did throw a lamp at him. And shout about how I'd much rather be with Mikuo, or even Kaiko, or ever just plain old, yucky Kaito.

"Uh, Luka…?" Kaito looks at me with his usual embarrassed, goofy look.

"You, me, kitchen, now, lover boy!" I say, taking his hand and removing Miku from off his lap. The look on her face - she thinks I want to go have some kind of passionate love fess with him! That's just cringe worthy. Me, and Kaito? Dear God.

"Luka, what is this about? I was kind of busy." he stutters, looking back at his new girlfriend. I imagine him as a pimp, saying something like, "They is my bitches!". Silly Kaito. I push him into the kitchen before closing the door. I'll leave those two to it.

Wandering back to the living room, I can't help but smirk at Miku. She looks like the whole world has just been destroyed before her eyes.

"Lukaaaaaa," she wails, frowning at me. "You ruined mine and Kaito's moment!"

I roll my eyes. She's sixteen. And she's Miku. As if _I_ care.

"Cool it, bro." I say, trying to be 'down with the kids'. Well, down with the love-struck teenager. I lean on the door, feeling wise.

"Luka, shut it! I am _so_ in love, and you've like, totally ruined the moment!" she yelps. Miku would make a real good Chihuahua. A yappy, small, kind of annoying dog. But very cute.

I quickly decide that I'm tired of Miku. I give her a thumbs up sign, and leave, in search of someone more entertaining. I crawl up the stairs, deciding that if I crawl, the journey up will be more interesting. I feel like a soldier! Sergeant Luka, sergeant Luka, we need you up the stairs now!

A pair of shoes suddenly appear before my eyes. White trainers with yellow stripes. Is it private Rin or private Len?

"What _are _you doing?" a voice asks. I look up, and a moody looking Rin glares down at me.

"I lost a contact lense!"

"You don't wear contacts."

I stand up, and brush myself off. "Fine, I admit it. I was looking for my glasses."

"You don't wear glasses, either." Rin replies flatly, clearly unimpressed by my shenanigans.

"I was having, a laugh!" I say, pronouncing laugh so it would rhyme with calf. Or barf. "How about we go for a walk?"

"I'd rather eat toenail clippings for the next month." A very moody Rin indeed!

"That can be arranged." I say, before walking backwards down the stairs. "Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream. We can talk about people behind their backs! You can ask me weird questions?"

She sighs dramatically, before smiling just a little. I am Luka, the great cheer-up-people-er!

"As long as the ice cream, is decent." she says, before walking down the stairs. I get my coat and my scarf - my pink coat, and my red and yellow striped scarf. I like to be just a little mismatched. - and Rin does the same. We then head out the doors.

"Right, so you _said _I could ask you weird questions." Rin starts, smirking at me.

" I did."

"Well, okay then. Are you like, bi? Do you want to be in bed with Gackupo, Mikuo and Kaiko at the same time!" she asks, completely serious. I think a little before answering.

"Firstly, I am not bi. But.…Kaiko is like, you know. Into girls, and…stuff." I say, trying to be casual. It's not a secret that Kaiko's a _total_ lesbian. I fell asleep at her house the other day, and when I woke up, she was hovering above me.

Rin pauses, and smiles. "So then. Have you _slept _with Mikuo?"

God, she had to make it awkward. "Have _you_ slept with Len?" I ask, feeling irritated. Rin's eyes widen, and she gasps slightly. I notice a little blush appearing on her face. Dirty bugger.

"You have slept with Mikuo! Oh my God! Wait till _Miku finds out! _She'll go…she'll go _bonkers!"_ Rin begins to giggle a little. "Isn't Gackupo _jealous?"_

I touch my forehead. God, this kid does have to make things awkward! "Gackupo doesn't know. Rin, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!"

"Are you and Mikuo….y'know. Serious?" she asks, looking mildly embarrassed. Are me and Mikuo serious? God knows. Gackupo can get so…possessive, but Mikuo can be so immature. But, who do I love? That, is the question! Not to be, or not the be.

"How's it going with Len?" I ask, changing the topic. I can feel my cheeks getting hot with embarrassment. Rin pauses, and her posture droops slightly.

"It's killing me, just a little. I kind of, torture myself about it." she sighs heavily. I pat her back.

"It'll wear off, little one. Cheer up, eh? Who wants ice cream?"

* * *

AN: Please reveiw if you have the time :)


	4. Meet in the kitchen

**Chapter 4**

**Kaito**

**

* * *

**I sit opposite Meiko, which is as far away as I can get without looking really rude. She glances up at me, smiles awkwardly and begins to scribble something on a piece of paper. She then folds the paper carefully, and _flick. _It's right here, next to my hands.

_Hi Kaito. Did you know that I still love you, by any chance?_

I nearly frown as I read it. If Miku sees this, she'll freaking kill me! The atmosphere in the house for the last few days has been horrendous. All, tense. A moping Meiko is bad enough. Plus a jealous Miku. And a weird Rin. I want Gackupo to come live with us or something! More men! But from what I've heard, he's all down as well, after his last break-up with Luka. _Jeeeeeeeeesuuuus_, she's a feisty one.

_I didn't know you could speak English._

I write back, unsure of what to say. And, _flick. _She opens the note with wide eyes, and looks down at it, reading.

_Luka's teaching me. Impressed?_

I am a little impressed. The last time we tried to teach Meiko another language, she went on about how Japan will someday rule the world anyway. She _was_ drunk, but still!

_I'm impressed. Can I go now?_

Sitting here talking is bringing back things that I don't want to remember. Not, bad things as such. Just…..memories. Like the time we spent the whole day, sat right here, passing notes about our future. Will I ever do that with Miku? Meiko has done all this to confuse me, I bet!

_No. Stay here for a while. Please? I miss you, Kaito._

I notice the little heart drawn crookedly at the end of the note. I'm a little tempted to draw a big, thick, black line through it. I do still…..like, Meiko as such. I love her, just a little. But, I'm better with Miku, aren't I? I like how Miku's kind of, independent. Meiko _could_ be independent. But the booze is just all too seductive, I suppose.

_Okay. Fine._

I send her the note back, and she puts down her pen. We just sit in silence. I twiddle my thumbs and think about anything and everything apart from _her. _I glance at her, and she quickly lowers her gaze before looking away, blushing.

Suddenly, Miku walks through the door and forces on a fake smile. She nods at Meiko politely before wrapping her arms around me. Oh God. She's definitely going to try and rub her nose in it.

"What the _hell_ are you doing with her?" Miku whispers angrily in my ear, before sitting down on an empty chair next to me.

"Me and Meiko were just talking about things." I reply, plastering on a fake smile myself. Meiko doesn't bother, and just looks at us both blankly.

"I'll leave now." she says, standing up and pushing out her chair. She closes the door behind her gently.

"What were those _things _you were talking about then?"

"Nothing much. Come on, lets just forget about it." I rub my nose against hers. Two little Eskimos, sharing Eskimo kisses. That's what we are. "Am I forgiven?"

"Only just. You lucky thing." she replies, a little coldly. We continue rubbing our noses together until once again, the ruddy kitchen door opens. This time, it's Luka and Rin.

"Hi….._guys_." Luka says, shooting a warning glare at Rin. "How are you, _Miku_?" Rin receives another look. Women are so weird.

"I'm okay, thanks. You?" Miku sits a little straighter in her chair, looking at Luka. "I heard you threw a lamp at Gackupo?"

Luka squirms awkwardly, touching her hands. "It didn't hit him, or anything….." I have to stop myself from saying: Wow, your period has a large effect then!

"That's good." Rin says. "How's _Mikuo_, Miku?" Rin waggles her eyebrows at Luka.

"I think he's involved with some random woman, or something. He won't tell me though!" That was the first _I'd_ heard of random women.

Rin covers her mouth with her hand tightly, as if trying not to laugh. She nods at Miku, before stopping as Luka accidentally seems to step on her toes or something.

"Oops, silly me!" Luka exclaims, looking embarrassed. Poor, clumsy, Luka. "We better go look at your toes, Rin."

"They're fine. They _feel_ fine."

"Better to be safe than sorry! At least run them under cold water. Come _on_!" Luka snaps, a hard touch to her voice. She smiles at me and Miku before pushing Rin out the door.

"Are we the only sane ones in this house?" I ask Miku, a little worried about my sanity If I continue living in this house. Just as I'm about to kiss her, Len stumbles through the door, still in his yellow pyjamas. He looks a bit like a bumblebee.

"Why in the world are Luka and Rin wrestling in the hall way?" he asks sleepily, despite the time. As quickly as he came, he wanders away and leave the door open. From what I can see, Luka has pinned Rin against the floor, but Rin is laughing her head off. And Luka wouldn't hurt her. She knows that she'd probably win in court, but have a bad record for life.

"Luka, get off her."

"No way! Len, stay away from this, lad!"

"Luka…..Luka….You're going to squish me…..!"

" I don't care!"

"Luka, get off my sister. It looks like you're about to _bang _or something."

"You_ wish _Len."

"Len, Len! Get the….the camera! We'll record her….abusing me…..and show it….at her w-wedding!"

Miku gets up and closes the door softly. She puts her head near mine, and I smile. Her breathe smells of sugar, and soft-drinks. I lean forward and kiss her.

"You know what's great about kissing you?"

"What?" I ask, feeling curious.

"You get a kiss, and a taste of last night's ice cream." she grins at me, batting her eyelids. And I kiss her again.


	5. Len's Observations

**Chapter 5.**

**Len.**

* * *

Luka stands before me, eyeing me sternly. She extends her hand, her eyes never moving.

"Camera. Now."

I look at Rin who is behind Luka, shaking her head furiously, her face red after her and Luka's wrestling. I give the camera to my senior reluctantly.

"For God's sake Len! We had a good film there! Wild Rhino Attacks Rin! That was wedding material - don't you see! Kidding Luka….You'll never get to the wedding stage." Rin says in all seriousness, just before the 'wild Rhino' charges for her.

"I bought _ice-cream _for you, you cheeky little punk! C'mere! _I'll_ give you Rhino!"

Just before Luka really does hurt Rin, I push myself between the two.

"Get off my sister, salmon head!" I roar, shoving Luka away. There is a moment of silence before Rin begins to laugh, hugging me from behind, nuzzling her head in the crook of my neck.

"What's like, going on out here? Can't we get any _peace_?" Miku asks as her and Kaito enter the hallway.

After another short family argument, we all sit down in the living room. Even Meiko! She's been down lately. Which really sucks, because when she's upset she forgets to buy bananas….and she doesn't act like herself. She won't rock out with me when I put on a CD - I even put on her favourite, Guns'N'Roses - but she refuses to pretend to play drums while I thrash on my air guitar. That _definitely_ shows how sad she is, if you ask me.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Rin asks. I can see a sly little glint in her eye. She's a sneaky thing, is our Rin.

"Sure!" Kaito replies enthusiastically, plastering his creepy fake grin on. He fetches a bottle from the kitchen, to add to the excitement of the game.

Meiko spins the wine bottle - well, it is probably her property - and it lands on Luka. Rin seems unusually desperate to be the first to question her.

"Okay, Rhino. Truth or dare!"

"I'm not a Rhino. But truth." She says before sighing as Rin smirks evilly.

"_Would you rather_….kiss _Mikuo_ with _tongues_, or-" Before Rin can finish her revolting, 'Would you rather' the doorbell chimes.

"I'll get it!" Luka says quickly, getting to her feet - we'd all been sat on the floor in a circle -and running to the door.

"Who could that be….?" Meiko says with the same depressive tone that she's been using since Kaito dumped her.

We all look up Gackupo walks in, holding Mikuo by the neck of his collar.

"Hey! Let Mikuo down, you big purple brute!" Miku yells dramatically, before noticing that Gackupo is laughing and Mikuo is smiling.

"Cool your jets, little aqua head." Gackupo says suavely, as if he's trying to get everyone in the room naked. Not that this would surprise me, but his voice is scary all the same. " I was just trying to get some info out of your bro. Hey Kaito." he says, nodding at the blue haired 'man'. Personally, I don't think Kaito should even _count_ as a man. A _real_ man would be able to handle Meiko.

"Where's Luka?"

"Luka? She said she was going to go tie her hair up." Mikuo answers, smiling coyly. "But could you let me down? I'm not gonna tell you, Gak-man."

Gackupo sighs and puts Mikuo down. "I only wanted to know who your gal is. Seems like love is in the air lately."

Rin nudges me in the ribs. "Who're you interested in?" she whispers, as chatters breaks out amongst the group. I like Rin. She's pretty cool for a sister. Cooler than other girls, you know? Like, she's not afraid to get down and dirty - playing football and controlling the road roller. Plus, she's epic with the air guitar.

And you know, for a girl, she's kind of pretty. Like, not normal pretty, like the girls who put on fake tan every three weeks, and the girls who wear shorts so short you can see their bare asses. She's the kind of pretty, with mud smeared over her cheek. With her hair a little bit tangly underneath, but shiny on top. Effortless pretty.

Yeah, Rin's cool.

"Why?" I ask, glancing at her. Her eyes look kind of glittery.

"Just wondering." she answers, her voice trailing off and mingling with the voices of the group. I can't help but look at her for a few second longer, confused about why she sounded so….sad. I can see her, looking at her socks and picking at the carpet. But when she looks up, she's smiling again, though her smiles a little like Kaito's. Forced.

Mikuo and Miku and Kaito are talking, while Meiko, Gackupo and Rin chatter. That just leaves me.

"-And I said to her, if you dare throw that lamp, I'm leaving!" Gackupo says to Meiko and Rin, who look slightly curious and slightly dubious of his half-told story.

I quickly decide that I _won't_ be tuning into that conversation. Who wants to hear about Luka throwing a lamp? Well, I gotta admit, it does seem a little bit interesting. But, he must've done something pretty bad for Luka to _throw _a_ lamp_. That chick is pretty house-proud. I guess, to be fair, she does have a short temper, but if I'm getting the story, I'm getting her version. Gackupo's full of crap.

Turning to my left, I listen in to the other group's conversation, wondering if it's any better.

"-Miku, I'm not telling you! It's none of your business who I date!" Mikou says firmly, though he looks like he might faint.

Everybody seems way too interested with this mystery girl Mikuo's going out with. I don't see why. I bet it's Teto, or someone really. You know, opposites attract right?

Just as I begin to really think about Mikuo and Teto as a couple - kinda yuck now I'm thinking about details - Luka appears at the door. Her hair isn't tied up, I notice.

"Miku, could I have a _word, please_?" she says in an unimpressed tone, looking right at the teal haired diva.

I can tell you right now, shit's going down.


	6. Mix in Miku

**Chapter 6.**

**Miku.**

* * *

I sigh heavily as I stand up to meet Luka at the door. As soon as I'm out of the room, I want to get back in, to _socialise._

"What do you want?" I ask blandly. "Kaito's _waiting_ for me Luka, I've got _people_ to _talk_ to."

Luka rolls her eyes. She really _can_ be a cow sometimes. I'm not even kidding. She's _almost_ as bad as Meiko. When _she_ gets riled up, all hell breaks loose and _something_ bad always seem to happen to _me._

"Can you explain this, please?"

Luka keeps saying please and it's annoying me. I watch her closely as she rummages around in her pocket. What is she even talking about? What am I supposed to explain?

Luka finally pulls out a little blue packet, with a circle dented in the middle of the packaging.

"As if Luka! Where did you find that!" I demand to know. Has she been in my purse? Or maybe she found it in Kaito's room - no, no, then she'd be talking to Kaito now, wouldn't she?

"It's not about where I found it," Luka says in a hushed tone, looking at me solemnly. "It's about why you have condoms in your possesions"!

"You've been in my room!"

"It was in the _doorway_!"

"No _way_, you lying man-snatcher!"

"I haven't snatched anyone! Where the heck did you even buy this? Oh God, don't tell me Kaito gave it to you! That's just bad, Miku!"

I pause. The truth is that I went into Kaito's underwear drawer and stole it from there. I don't think he even knows that I have it. I stole a couple, just in case. We've never really talked about if we're going to do _it_, or about when we would, if we are.

"Okay Miku, I'm not going to shout at you. I just want you to know this is _quite_ serious. You're only sixteen! I am glad that you know that there is…._protection_ out there, but if Kaito is forcing you to do anything you don't want to do, you have a _choice._ I mean, you might want to wait for the right guy, " she begins to use her hands for gestures at this point, " Or, wait until you're married, or just, not do it when you're 16 and underage."

This time, I roll my eyes. Trust Luka to pin this on Kaito. I know they like each other a little, in a friendly way, ew, oh my God, Luka and Kaito, that's disgusting! But they tease each other a lot so, like, they're not really close. Well, that's the idea I got from the situation.

"'Kay Luka, I get the point, can I like, go back in now?"

"Pinky swear that you're not going to do anything if you don't want to?"

"Why would I do something if I didn't want to? That's just plain stupid_._" I point out, but shake her little finger with mine anyway. "When did you loose _your's_ anyway?"

Luka's eye roll skywards and she pulls a face. "That's a story for another day."

"Thirteen! You were thirteen weren't you? I bet you were! What happened to waiting 'till you get married? Ohh, em, gee, are you going to marry Egghead!"

"Egghead?"

"Gacman, Eggplant, _Gackupo_!"

"A; I was not thirteen, and B: That's non of your business." Luka informs me, before opening the door. Six pairs of eyes look up at us as we enter the room.

Luka pauses for a second while I sit down on Kaito's legs.

"Any interesting conversation?" I ask him quietly.

"Not without you here." Kaito smiles at me, as I cautiously touch a lock of bubblegum-blue hair. His hair feels so silky and nice, not like other boys. They either have really greasy hair, or straw like hair from what I've seen.

"Love you, boo."

"Love you, babe." he replies, the same names as always. We give each other a small kiss - today, the taste is strawberry ice cream - before I lie my head on his shoulder, my hair draping over him like curtains. Well groomed curtains, but curtains all the same.

"_Gackupoooooo_? " I hear Luka say, her voice sweet and a little sickly. Like the time Len dared me to down the maple syrup all in one, and an hour later I threw up.

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Could you just nip upstairs, and get me…..my hair bobble?"

"Sure, lovely." Gackupo smiles, kissing her cheek as he leaves the room. Are they even a couple anymore? I didn't think so. And why isn't Luka getting her own hair bobble? She always playing miss independent, so why is she getting Gackupo to get her a flimsy hair bobble!

A smile spreads across Luka's face, and then I notice where the gap is in the circle. _Kaito _and _Meiko_ are nearly sitting next to each other.

"Shuffle up, guys!" Luka cheers enthusiastically, placing herself next to Mikuo.

Kaito and Meiko shuffle up together, the only space between them is the space of their hands. That sneaky bitch Luka is really beginning to annoy me today. She's okay at times, but as I said, she can really be a cow.

And why is she talking to my brother? Okay, a little awkwardly I admit, but they're _talking._

_Oh well. I've got bigger fish to fry._

"So, Kaito…..how's it going?" Meiko asks sullenly, making patterns in the carpet with her finger.

I shuffle as close as possible as I can to Kaito, our bodies pretty much squished together.

"Things are fine, thanks. How's the English going?"

"Good….Good…." She looks at Kaito with those big, brown eyes of hers. She looks kind of, vunerable, looking at him like that. Oh my God, oh my God, I can't let their eyes meet. What if they already have!

I pull Kaito's face towards mine and engage him in a big kiss, tongues and everything. Whilst kissing him, I look at Meiko with the best hostile look I can manage. I'm one scary son of a gun.

Meiko looks back at me, looking sad, yet determined. She's plotting something.

I watch her during our kiss, even as she leaves the room.


	7. Change

**Chapter 7.**

**Meiko.**

* * *

Eurgh. Miku. Kaito.

How revolting.

I lean against the wall, the door only open a crack. Great, I can still see Little Miss Teal snogging him. It only looks okay when _I_ kiss him. She looks too young to be involved with love; what does Kaito see in her?

I mean, in the physical department, she isn't particularly curvaceous. And she's acts her age. Who wants to date a snotty sixteen year old anyway?

_Why don't you love me anymore?_

Len pokes his head through the door, and smiles before stepping outside.

"I didn't like the view." he says gently, leaning next to me. He's a sweet kid.

"Me neither." I chuckle, looking through the crack in the door. Len and I stand in silence for a few minutes, before Gackupo comes downstairs and greets us, holding a small black bobble. He's quickly into the next room though. I think he sensed the awkward vibes, or something.

"You could do better than Kaito anyways, Meiko." Len says, looking at me with sad blue eyes. "If he chooses Miku over you, then he needs a knock in the head," the male Kagamine insists, nodding his head at me.

I laugh dryly, feeling slightly bitter.

"Thanks Len," I say. "But sometimes, you love someone so much, you want to be with them no matter what. Life's like that."

Len pauses, and I can almost see his brain processing information as he reflects. "Yeah. I get you." He pauses again, looking at me. "Don't look so down! Hey, I'd be your boyfriend and protect you from all the jerks in the world, but I'm kind of…..you know."

"I know what?"

"You know, liking someone."

"Oh yeah?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"And, who is this someone, Lenny?" I ask curiously, though all I can think of is Rin in the back of my brain crying in her bedroom because Len got his first girlfriend.

"I can't say."

"Why ever not?"

"Because it's _my_ secret information." Len taps his nose and nods at me, looking as serious as a murder scene.

* * *

After a while, I decide to sit in my room. I sing a little, and I think a little. But I hate the feeling of not doing anything, so I grab my purse and my coat and head into town.

I can't help but feel a little giddy as I look into shop windows, without a whole group of people behind me. It _does_ feel a little bit nice to be able to go shopping by myself, without Kaito feeling like I've suddenly gone off him.

Hell, I can spend as much as I like, too. I've got my purse, haven't I?

I look though shop windows; try on shoes that I have no intention of buying; chat to the shop assistants as if they are my best friends, and I look at gorgeous dresses that I promise myself I will save up for and-

I feel so….spontaneous. I feel like a free woman.

So I suppose maybe there are plus sides to being single. Or maybe, I should stop blaming the fail of my relationship all on me.

Maybe Kaito didn't give me enough space.

Thinking this through in my head as I walk down a road makes me feel - once again - slightly giddy and slightly guilty. Giddy because it's not all my fault, and guilty because I do love the blue haired idiot.

As I think about the words, 'blue hair' I pass a hair-dressers.

My oh my, I am feeling awfully spontaneous.

_Maybe_ I could try something new. And suddenly, the idea hits me.

I push into the practically dead hair-dressers and glance at my watch. It's only three o' clock. I have all the time in the world! Well, maybe not, but I do have quite a lot of time seeing as I'm not expecting to die for a while and -

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A young - rather cheesy looking, slightly scary - man with copper coloured hair asks me, smiling from behind the counter.

"Sure, sure you could! Does this place, by any chance, have any time available to do hair, _right now_?" I ask, still feeling young and free. I watch as the ginger twenty-something scans through the hair-dressers diary, though it does seem fairly obvious that I could be served right _now._

"Okey-dokey lady, what do you want us to do with your hair?" The man laughs and expects me to laugh back. I laugh to be polite and look at him eagerly. "You can look through our styles there, and there's a pricing list over there."

"No, that's okay thanks, I know what I want!"

"Hey, aren't you an eager beaver? So lady, what did you have in mind?" he says cheerfully, beaming brighter than a neon themed club.

"Extensions. Please, please, please say that you do extensions?" I say hopefully, feeling as positive as the man looks.

"Sounds fine with me," he winks. "Hey, Nadine! _Nadine_, we've got a _customer_! Come do her extensions for her."

_He likes girls with long hair. _

Hell, I'm gonna look great with long hair. I've been meaning to grow it out a little.

Still feeling cheerful, I rub my hands together. I just love it when a plan comes together.

* * *

Three hours later - thank God the hair-dressers was stocked with plenty of gossip magazines- I thank the ginger man and two hairdressers. I hand over the money I owe, and smile.

Although the feeling of hair flowing down my neck and back does feel a little strange, it feels kind of nice too. Plus, I look hotter than Rin and Len's homemade fajitas - those kids sure have a taste for jalapenos.

As I walk down the street, I do not only feel spontaneous and free, I also feel highly confident. I even do a hair flip whilst I turn a corner, though I probably shouldn't have done because I nearly toppled into an elderly man because I wasn't looking. I was concentrating on my _flip_, okay?

I get home at about quarter past six. I open the door and I can hear the noise of the T.V. I take off my shoes and notice that three pairs have gone. Gakupo, Luka and Mikou must have gone home.

After this, I stand outside living room door and rub my hands together, before swaggering inside and taking a seat, casually picking up a random book to make myself look less….showy.

"Hey- Meiko! Your hair sure has grown!" Kaito exclaims, looking at me with amazement.

"They're called _extensions_, sweetie." Miku says, talking as if she has just eaten a lemon.

"Oh….Urm, sorry." Kaito apologises bashfully before smiling coyly. "I've always thought you'd suit long hair."

I smile proudly. "Thanks." I say, as Len and Rin enter the room carrying a plate of food each.

"Cripes Meiko, your hair-"

"_Extensions, _Len. _Extensions._" Rin says fondly, before raising her eyebrows at me. "They look pretty real….Though I assume you didn't get human hair ones, right?"

I shake my head. "Nah, those things are pricey."

"Meiko, why is your book upside down?" Miku asks, changing the subject from my hair to my book. I look at her blandly and glance down at my book.

"I prefer to read this way."

Len begins to laugh, which sets Rin off, and soon we're all laughing. I look at Kaito as he laughs, and notice that he is also looking at me. He _did _say I looked nice.

_Neither _of us break the connection until finally, the laughing stops.

* * *

**AN:** So, what do you guys think? Also, if anyone wants to me how they feel about Len and Rin - couple or not a couple, or whatever - or if anyone wants to say anything in general about the story, please review. :-)


	8. Think Then Fall!

**Chapter 8.**

**Rin.**

* * *

After an hour of TV, the members of the house have dispersed from the living room to do their own thing.

Miku and Kaito are together in Kaito's bedroom, and it sounds like they're tickling each other. I can hear Miku half giggling and half yelling about how her pigtails are all messed up.

Len's in our room, on his laptop. He prefers to write his songs on his laptop, because his writing is awfully, boyishly messy. It's actually quite hard to decipher at times.

Meiko and I are sitting on Meiko's bed. I've always thought that Meiko's room looks like an aggressive teenage boy's room, but Meiko says I'm missing the point completely.

"You see Rin," Meiko says casually as I sit behind her, plaiting her new long hair. It _does_ suit her. "Red is not just a colour of anger. Red is a colour of passion and love, though in love, anger can often be involved." She says thoughtfully. " I'm a very passionate person, Rinny."

I tug on one of her plaits. She knows I hate being called 'Rinny'.

"Ouch! As I was saying _Rin_, I am a very passionate person. I am passionate about music, and…..and culture, and beer." She ends cheerfully, though I don't know how Meiko's cultured. The most cultured of us is probably Gakupo, but that's only because he's a total samurai nerd.

"Okay Meiko." I agree doubtfully, finishing her plaits neatly. "You look really cute!"

Meiko stands up and looks at herself in the mirror on the wall of her red room. She tugs at one plait gently, before practicing some smiles.

"Kaito is going to be blown away." I can hear her mutter, a determined glint in her eye. She then sits opposite me on the bed, legs crossed. "So, Rin. How's things with you know who? Was Luka right? Did it all wear off!" She demands, looking at me in the same way she watches soap operas on TV.

I make lazy patterns on the bed sheet with my index fingers. "Not really…." I mumble, still a little embarrassed about the whole situation.

"It's really weird," I continue, not looking at Meiko, still tracing lazy patterns with my fingers. "I _know_ I like him, but I know I'm not supposed to, so I try and put myself off him. When I'm with him, I get so happy, but then as soon as I have to leave, I get so sad and negative. It's like he's my lucky charm, who wards off all these bad thoughts, and I don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of my life without L-"

Slowly, Len peeks into the room, his face blank. _Cripes_! What if he heard?

"Sorry to interrupt your conversations ladies, but Meiko, Meito's on the phone for you." He announces blandly, looking straight in between myself and Meiko.

The older lady looks at me, before leaving the room to speak to her brother. I can feel myself flush, and Len sits next to me on the bed. I can see him beginning to make patterns in Meiko's duvet.

"Rin, do you have a crush on someone?"

"Why?"

"No reason," he murmurs. I hug my knees, embarrassed. He must have heard _some _of my conversation. Oh my God, this is just about the worst thing ever. I look over at Len, who is still focusing on his 'duvet art-work'.

"Rin, you're a girl; you know about feelings and stuff, don't cha? Do you think it's right to date somebody in hope that you'll actually start to 'like-like' them?" My brothers asks.

"I don't know Len. I think sometimes you have to follow your heart, but sometimes, following your head is the right thing to do, even if it is the hardest ." I reply vaguely, resting my head sideways so I'm facing away from Len. This way, he can't see me biting my lip anxiously.

"So you're basically saying, it depends on the situation? You know, I finally get why people have affairs. I think it's because they love two people, but they don't want to hurt either of them. Or they care about one a lot, and love the other, but they just don't which one is which." Len says thoughtfully, before blushing. "Hypothetically, of course. You okay sis?"

He puts his hand on my shoulder with the softest touch I've ever felt. I'm not quite sure if I'm feeling sisterly love, or plain old love, love, but my senses are telling me that that touch was the most caring gesture I've ever felt.

Len's been through everything with me. The time we caught chickenpox together when we were four. The presentations we had to do when we were seven, about the person that we want to be like when we were older. I remember that. I remember the teacher telling us that we should've done people who were older and had achieved something, instead of writing about each other.

"I'm fine, Len." I say, thought the words come out frigid. "Thanks." I shift my position so we're both sitting with our legs cross. I look at him, and he looks back, his eyes kind and curious. He always has been curious.

"Do you remember that time, when we were seven, and we had to do those presentations?" He asks, startling me a little. It sometimes surprises me how close we are, how similar we are, yet so different at the same time.

I nod. "I was just thinking about that."

"Well, " Len says, one side of his mouth upturning at the corner. " Nothing's changed. When I grow up, I still want to be just like you."

I can't help myself. I suddenly grin. "Except for male." I point out, before my brother pulls me into a hug. I snake my arms around his neck, and close my eyes. We stay like this for a few seconds, before Meiko enters the room.

"Hey- oh, sorry guys!" She smiles at us fondly, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"No problem, Meiko. We were just talking." Len and I pull ourselves out of our hug, though I do so reluctantly. "Seeya, sis."

I watch as my brother stands up and leaves the room, smiling at me, his eyes serious.

I'm really falling for my _brother._

* * *

**AN:** So, opinions please? ALSO, I'd really like some thoughts on Luka; Luka and Gakupo, or Luka/Mikuo? Who shall she choose!D: Anyway, all thoughts, suggestions, comments and concrit is welcomed with open arms, so if you have the time, feedback is fantastic!:-)


	9. Starting Again

**Chapter 9.**

**Luka.**

* * *

"Mikuo?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you meet me in the park? Now?" I ask, biting the inside of my lip.

"Sure, but, why the park?" Mikuo replies. I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't you think it's pretty?" It _is _pretty. There's the actual park, with the swings and the slides and playthings, but there's also a forest behind the park. Gardeners have planted roses and carnations and all sorts of flowers there . Also, in front of the park, there's a grassy area, which leads up to a medium size grassy hill. I know a lot of kids play football there in the day, but I remember Gakupo and I lying down and looking at the stars. I can't quite remember what we were talking about, but I do remember that half way through our conversation, he rolled onto his side to face me, and said-

"Luka, are you there? I'm setting off now, so see you soon!"

_I love you._ I turned to face him, both of us resting our faces in one hand. I said to him, "That's a shame Gakupo. You're such a pest!" But my words have only ever made him more determined. He insisted that I didn't feel like that really. Afterwards, we talked again, about pretty much everything. Since then, I've always quite liked the park; well, the grassy hills and the forest that are inside the park's borders.

I put my phone in my pocket, before finding my house keys and setting off. I reach the park quickly, and am glad to find that no-one is around. Well, who would be around?

I sit on a swing, and rock it gently.

After five minutes of sitting quietly on the swing, Mikuo arrives. He's hard to miss with that shock of aqua hair.

"Hey Luka!" Mikuo greets, sitting on the swing beside me. I acknowledge him with a nod of my head.

" Mikuo, I've been meaning to talk with you," I explain, facing forwards. I look at my feet, encased in boots as they rock the swing. "I'm sorry. I never really meant to 'lead you on' as such; and I definitely didn't mean to….sleep with you." I gulp awkwardly. I can already feel the heat of the boy's eyes burning into me.

"But you did."

"I did," I admit turning to look at him. His face looks blanker than a clean whiteboard. Evidently, I'm not Luka, the great-cheer-people-up-er anymore.

"You can't…..You can't just go around, sleeping with people!"

"I've already _told_ you, it was a mistake. What do you expect me to do? Turn back time?" I retort testily, digging my heels into the ground so that the swing stops rocking. He acts as if I sleep with anyone and everyone. Our eyes meet angrily.

"Turning back time would be useful," Mikuo says quietly, thoughtful for a second. "Did you even like, like me?"

I smother my face with my hands. "Does it even matter anymore?"

"It does to me!"

I remove my hands and run one of them through my hair, whilst clutching onto the swing's chains with the other. "If you're talking about love, then no, I didn't." His eyes lock onto mine, but this time, I'm not afraid of what he might do.

"And don't say that you love me, because you're pumped full of hormones anyway," I add, beginning to feel more confident. "And you know what Mikuo? You _can't _pin all this on me, because it's not like you weren't involved. You knew all about my argument with Gakupo that night! Why did you call me that night anyway?" I wonder aloud.

"I wanted to know if any shops would be open."

"What for?"

"Leeks….." He says, his eyes beginning to look watery, as if he's been staring at an onion for the past twenty minutes, but it has only just begun to take effect. I begin to feel a little guilty.

"Look Mikuo," I say firmly, standing up from my swing. " The point is, we never _were _anything more than two bad judgments. We'll never be more than that, and I'm sorry." I apologise again, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Just, don't take all this too hard."

He opens his mouth to reply, but I am already walking away.

When I get home, I sink into the couch. I notice a half empty wine bottle at the side, and reach over to grasp it. I also notice last night's glass. How convenient.

Pouring myself a glass, I sigh. This house is so empty. Originally, I was meant to live with the rest; Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Len and Rin. But after one night, I couldn't take it. Everyone was so loud and energetic. Well, everyone was until Meiko passed out in the kitchen. Kaito was useless and sat surrounded by chaos, eating that stupid Häagen-Dazs ice cream he adores so much. At the time, he insisted it was an ice cream for adults, resulting in me taking it off of him.

Miku was equally useless. She sashayed around the house with a tiny smirk on her face the whole time. Rin and Len stayed in their rooms, entertaining themselves - and I couldn't blame them. I hurried along into my room, and called the Master, whispering.

Since, I've lived here.

But suddenly, the house feels very lonely. As if by fate, my phone begins to ring!

"_Hell-_o?" I say into the phone.

"Luka! I was just coming round - can I come round?" I hear Gakupo say cheerfully.

"Gakupo, as if, it's half nine! But sure, come on round."

I put down the phone, and hear a gentle tap on the window. That is _so_ Gakupo. When he said, 'I was just coming round,' what he actually meant to say was: I'm here - let me in!

I open the door for him anyway, and he steps inside, wiping his feet on the mat. I've trained him well. I sit down on the couch, and he follows.

"Want a drink?" I ask, holding up my own wine glass and swirling the wine around.

"Sure, do you have any beer in stock?"

"Just one." I walk to the fridge and look at the one lonesome beer, all by itself. I've never been a big beer drinker, and I hadn't bought any beer since Gakupo moved out, after the lamp incident. After re-entering the living room, I hand him his beer.

"What brings you round?" I ask curiously. Things are a little…weird between us.

"Luka," Gakupo says, a hint of sadness in his voice. " I know."

"You know _what_?" Alarm bells are ringing in my head.

"Mikuo," he says softly. I pause, taking in the information.

"_How_!"

"I saw you two talking yesterday. It was the way he looked at you, like a little puppy, and the way _you _looked at _him_. Something wasn't right between you. Of course, there's been all that talk the Mikuo got a girlfriend, so, I just had to put two and two together."

"Oh _God, _Gakupo I'm so sorry! Why aren't you angry? Shouldn't you be in fits of rage by now?"

Gakupo chuckles, though he looks quite sad. His body is drooping, like a wilting rose.. "Not my style." He then shrugs. "Well, I can't really blame you. Honestly, I was being a complete dick that night. I'm not angry. Although, I don't think my heart is in the best condition." He then sips his beer casually, as though we're talking about sport, or some other manly-man topic.

"Gakupo, I'm so sorry," I repeat guiltily. "It was a one time thing, a big mistake on my part, and I told Mikuo tonight all about how much I've screwed up with this. How much I've screwed up with you." I admit quietly, feeling vulnerable, as though Gakupo could lash out and hurt me at any point in time.

"You know what? How about we go to the park? I know you like it there." The purple haired man picks up the wine bottle and his beer. I blush. He's being so nice to me, and I've just been a complete….dick, as he would say.

"It'd be nice if we could start over too," I mumble to myself.

"Okay then," Gakupo says. I blush again. That wasn't meant to be heard.

I watch as he puts the beer and the wine down for a second, and holds out his hand. "Hello, my name is Gakupo Kamui, and I'm a samurai." I can't help but giggle a little. I put down my wine glass.

"You're not a samurai! Not properly!"

"Yes, but you don't know that." He winks.

"Okay then. Hello, my name is Luka Megurine, and I'm an extremely good dancer." I say, slipping my fingers through his.

"You've got two left feet!"

"Yes, but you don't know that." I reply. We shake hands, and smile at each other for a second, before the moment is broken.

* * *

We walk to the grass hill together. I carry the wine, and Gakupo carries his beer. We both carry a glass each. We climb up the hill, and lie on our backs, just like last time, looking up at the stars. We sit in silence for a while, both of us thinking. There's so many things I wish I could tell, him, but I don't know how. I don't know how to yet.

"So, Luka Megurine," Gakupo breaks the silence first, continuing with the, 'new start' act. I sip at my wine, pretending that I don't feel awkward. "Do you believe in second chances?"

"That depends," I reply, turning over to face him. He takes my cue and does the same. "Do you?"

He shuffles closer. "Depends on the woman."

I drink more wine. "Which women get second chances?"

He smiles, shuffling closer, so there is hardly any distance between us at all. He smells slightly of beer, and mostly of lavender. "The ones I am _extremely_ fond of."

He kisses my nose, then my forehead, and after a slight pause, he kisses my lips. I close my eyes. I've been so lucky, to find a man like him.

* * *

**AN:** I'm very glad that people seem to like LukaxGakupo more than LukaxMikuo. Honestly, I've never even thought of LukaxMikuo before this fic, but, there is a reason why they 'got together'. Anyway, so what did you guys think? Review if you can please! PS: Thank you to anon reviews, who I can't thank personally.


	10. The Wild Miku Attacks!

**Chapter 10.**

**Kaito.**

* * *

I yawn, and open my eyes groggily. I stick my arm out to reach for the alarm clock, only to realise that it didn't sound. I poke my head out from my ocean blue duvet - to be met by chilliness - and look at the alarm clock. How can it already be quarter to twelve? Why didn't my alarm go off at ten?

I step out of bed and brush my teeth before getting changed into my usual clothing. I then wrap my scarf around my head like a turban because my ears feel cold.

It sounds like everybody else is already up. I can hear the music channel from the living room. I plod to the kitchen - well, more specifically the freezer - and take out a tub of ice cream. Rum & Raisin, the label informs me. I can't help but remember that Rum & Raisin is Meiko's favourite flavour.

After grabbing a spoon, I make my way into the living room. Len and Rin are fighting over the remote, and both Meiko and Miku are reading magazines. Meiko has plaited her hair, into two thick plaits that hang around her face and end at her collarbone.

"Fishtail plaits…..Baggy tops and denim shorts, " I can hear Meiko muttering to herself. "Oh, hey Kaito! Why is your scarf on your head?" She smiles at me brightly.

Miku - not to be outdone - comes over and hugs me. "Hiya, boo! Rum & Raisin? Yuck. Take your scarf off too, you look silly."

I smile at her and take off my makeshift turban. We sit next to each other on the couch. Miku reads in silence and I say nothing - and not just because my mouth is filled with delicious ice-cream. I have nothing _to _say.

"Len, give me that remote!" Rin orders her brother.

"No way!"

"But you get to choose the film tonight!"

"So? Just let me put on this programm-"

"Not _that _one! Please Len?" Rin looks at her brother with big blue eyes. He sighs thrusting the remote towards Rin before taking it back and putting on the programme he originally wanted to watch. "_Len_!"

The twins continue to squabble, and I glance at Meiko, expecting her to stop them before it gets physical. She smiles at me, before continuing to read her magazine. That's not like her.

"Guys, will you please stop?" I ask, only to be ignored.

"Len!" Cries Rin.

"Rin!" Cries Len.

"_Both of you_," I yell, standing up suddenly, making sure I've got hold of my ice cream.. "Will you _be quiet_!" My family's eyes all turn towards me. Rin and Len gape at each other before beginning to titter.

"Kaito lost his temper," Rin sings, lying down on her back. Why those two always choose to sit on the floor, I have no idea.

Len pokes his sister in the stomach, making her giggle. He smiles at her fondly. "It's because _you're_ such a brat."

I roll my eyes, before plonking myself back onto the couch. I earn concerned glances from both Meiko and Miku.

"Are you okay? Kaito?" Miku asks, her hand placed gently on my thigh.

"Yeah, " I mumble, just before she kisses my lips gently. Afterwards, the doorbell rings, and Rin immediately jumps up.

"I'll get it!" She declares, sprinting to the door. We all await Rin's return. She comes back with Gakupo and Luka trailing behind her. I notice they are holding hands.

"Hello Gakupo, hello Luka. " We all greet them. Apart from Miku. Luka is grasping Gakupo's hand so tightly, that her knuckles are turning white.

"How can you show your face around here?" Miku says, her voice dropping by around one hundred degrees.

Luka looks at Miku uneasily. "Miku don't be like-"

"He was crying to me on the phone last night. Did you know that? He thought you were the _bee's knees._ And you just didn't give a damn. Did you?"

"Miku-" Rin says, but Len quickly tells her to stay out of whatever's going on.

"What's going on?" I ask Luka, who looks awkward and anxious.

"That woman slept with _my_ brother!" Miku snaps. Meiko and I glance at each other, both of our mouths dropping open slightly. I see Rin nodding at Len, whispering in his ear.

Miku jumps out of her seat, and goes to attack Luka. _Jesus Christ_!And I thought Luka was feisty. Gakupo tugs Luka to the side, and stands in front of her protectively, glaring sternly at the teal haired monster that is apparently Miku. I quickly follow my girlfriend - knocking the tub of ice cream on to the floor - and put my arms around her waist, picking her up. She struggles against me wildly, thrashing around against my arms. Everybody's looking at her like she's crazed. I look at Luka apologetically before carrying Miku to her room. I drop her on her bed, highly embarrassed.

"I can't believe you didn't back me up," Miku grumbles, lying down on her bed.

"I can't believe you did that! Did you not think how much you've embarrassed, Luka? And not just Luka! You've embarrassed yourself, myself and the rest of this family." I say sternly, not at all impressed by her.

"Kaito, please don't shout at me." Miku says, sitting up with tears in her eyes. I feel myself calm down a little. "I just lost my temper."

I shake my head. "I know. And I know you're just a kid and these things happen-" The words catch in my throat.

Just a kid.

She's just a kid.

A _child. _My girlfriend.

"Kaito? You okay?"

"No…..I, I'm thinking things through in my head and they aren't working out."

"What are you thinking 'bout?"

"Us," I whisper, barely loud enough for her to hear. Panic enters her eyes.

"Kaito, I'm sorry!"

"I know but…..Miku. I've come to a realisation." I place my hand on top of hers softly. "You _are _just a child. A lovely, lovely, girl, but, I'm a man. And a man needs a woman-" And it's true. Miku can't support me emotionally or physically for that matter. And though that might sound like a horrible thing to say, it's true. She can't do what Meiko did for me - she was always there. We were parents of the family!

"Kaito, I'll do whatever you _want_ me to do!" She insists desperately. "_Anything!"_

"No Miku. I'm sorry, but it's_ over." _I try not to look at her as she begins to cry.

* * *

**AN: **Oooh, sorry Miku, but you just got dumped. This chapter was a little short, so my apologies for that!


	11. Rum & Raisin

**Chapter 11.**

**Meiko.**

* * *

It's been a long day. Rin and I had to persuade Luka to stay after Miku went for her, and that was difficult enough. Luka looked more shaken up that I've ever seen her before. Gakupo and Luka didn't stay for long - under an hour - and even after they left, the atmosphere in the house was tense. It still _is_.

It's quarter to twelve, and I am sat in the living room alone. Rin and Len went to bed at half ten, and Miku hasn't been out of her room since she lost her temper. I stand up and stretch before heading to the kitchen, searching for a drink. I enter the kitchen and blink, surprised that Kaito is still up. He usually goes to bed at eleven, sometimes half past, but here he is at the kitchen table, writing on a piece of paper.

"You alright Kaito? A little late for you, isn't it?" I ask him, rooting around in the fridge. I pull out a sake and open it before sitting opposite to Kaito at the table.

"Hm, I suppose. I was just writing a song."

I lean over the table and try to look at his writing, but he quickly folds it over and stuffs in it his pocket,

"Idiot." I mumble, as Kaito stands up.

"Want some ice-cream? Your favourite - I bought some in town." He offers, taking the replacement Rum & Raisin ice cream out of the freezer and bringing over two spoons. Just like the old days.

"Sure," I reply, taking a spoon and beginning to eat. Kaito doesn't seem very enthusiastic.

"I broke up with Miku today."

The ice cream slips down my throat - but in quite an unpleasant way. "What? Why?"

"I realised that my girlfriend was still a child. She wasn't old enough, and we weren't right for each other. I couldn't look at her, she was crying. I never meant to hurt her like that." Kaito murmurs, finally digging into the ice cream with his spoon.

"Shit, Kaito, I'm sorry." Wasn't this what I wanted all along? Though, this wasn't how I thought it'd would work out. I didn't think about other people's feelings getting hurt, and although Miku can be the most annoying brat in the world….She's like my little sister, and I love her.

"You have nothing to apologise for Meiko. Sometimes, relationships just don't work out." The blue haired man continues to scoop ice cream into his mouth. Comfort food.

"Actually Kaito, I've been thinking about that," I say. "I don't mean to worsen your mood, but I've come to accept that us breaking up wasn't _all _my fault."

"I never said it was!" Kaito protests, looking up at me with a pained expression.

"I know, I know." I pause. "And I've also come to accept that if I need to change myself for you to love me, then you don't really love me at all."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, both of us eating our ice cream with solemn expressions.

"I never asked you to change, " Kaito interrupts the silence. " I just couldn't handle seeing you come in night after night, pissed out of your mind. It scared me to see you like that, and yes, I admit it, I was ashamed of you. I remember one night I'd let the kids stay up, and you should have _seen _Len's face when he saw you come in, slurring and stumbling and ready to throw up. He admires you so much, and to see you like that tore him up inside. I couldn't bear seeing you like that, and neither could the rest of us, because we love you." Kaito says, hints of both anger and sadness in his voice. After he has finished, he looks surprised at himself. He knows he's touched a nerve by saying that.

"I'm sorry."

"Meiko, I didn't mean to say all that-"

"No, Kaito, it's fine. You're _right_. Kaito's _right._"

Kaito pauses, and pushes the rest of the ice cream towards me. I push it back to him, and take a glug from my sake.

"Please Meiko, don't be like this!" Kaito pleads with me.

"Be like _what_?"

"So angry."

"Well, that's your fault, numb-skull." I grumble, sipping more sake.

Kaito stands up, and soon enough his arms are wrapped around me. I resist the urge to mould myself into him - to kiss him, to _love _him. I sink into my chair, but his arms hold me even more tightly.

"I'm known as Bakaito for a reason," Kaito whispers to me, before chuckling. I chuckle along with him, before putting down my sake, and taking the Rum & Raisin back into my hand. I offer some to him on a spoon, and he accepts it gratefully. He opens his mouth and feeds from the spoon, before taking the spoon into his own hand and offering some to me.

"No thanks."

"Aw, come on! It's your _favourite._" I keep my mouth firmly shut, as he begins to hover the spoon full of ice cream underneath my nose. He then begins poking my mouth with the spoon, before I finally take the spoon from him and eat the ice cream myself. "Meiko, you're no fun!"

I make a 'humph' sound. Kaito tilts my had upwards a little, and looks at me.

"I've missed you."

"Oh, Kaito, don't!"

"What do you mean, don't?"

"You've only just broken up with Miku and already-"

"I thought that was what you wanted? _Us._"

It takes me a few moments to reply. "I think it is.."

"Then why not now?"

"It's like seeing someone trip on a banana and then shoving the banana peel in their face. Miku's obviously hurt about you dumping her-"

"Don't say dumped."

" So we should wait a little while before….being a couple again." I exhale loudly, my heart thumping. " If that's what we want."

" Is that what you want?" Kaito asks me again, his eyes never moving from mine.

"Kaito, this isn't me," I explain. "This, long girly hair, and reading those _stupid _magazines and, and, not being a disciplinarian and learning English. It isn't _me."_

Kaito sighs slightly. "Get the extensions removed, stop reading magazines, be the mother of the family and stop learning English."

"But what if I'm not good enough for you?"

"You were more than good enough before, and you're still good enough now. Do you understand that?" Kaito says to me, lowering his head so that out faces are closer than they have been for a long while.

"Yes."

"Good," Kaito smiles. "I only hope I'll be good enough for you. If of course, you actually want to be my girlfriend…."

I can't help but smile a little, though strangely, I feel anxious and my stomach is churning. Can I be his girlfriend again? Does he love me? Do I love him, after all the trouble I've gone to?

"Let me think about it."

* * *

**AN: **So, what do you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!:-)


	12. Mirror Twins?

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Len. **

* * *

I wake up slowly, awoken by nothing in particular. I look around my room, that I share with Rin. When we first came her, I protested about sharing a room with my sister, partly because she was a girl and partly because she annoys the hell out of me sometimes. Master said that I should just be sensible about the situation, and maybe one day I would appreciate being so close to Rin.

Master also pointed that if things got awkward, I could just call Rin and I mirror images instead of twins. I'm still not sure what we are. Master said we could choose whether to call ourselves mirror images or twins. I said twins and Rin said mirror images, saying it sounded cooler. To this day, we have no idea what to call ourselves. I suppose we're just Len and Rin, just like Miku is Miku, and Kaito is Kaito, and Meiko is Meiko. Except for when she's drunk, then she's just crazy.

I quickly get up and brush my teeth before heading straight to the kitchen. My stomach rumbles and I think about what to make. Opening the fridge, I gaze in for a while before taking out an egg and some milk. I then go to the kitchen cupboard and take some flour and salt. Banana pancakes, I can't wait.

I mix the ingredients together to form a batter before beginning to ladle the mixture into the frying pan. The smell of pancakes reaches my nose after a minute, and I can't help but lick my lips.

"Thanks Len, it's so kind of you to make me some breakfast!"

I sigh. "Shut up Rin, make your own."

"I can't be bothered, and I'll waste away if I don't eat." Rin teases, poking two fingers hard into the back of my neck to make me cringe and arch my back.

"Fine, fine," I flinch, before shoving her away gently. I then pick up the frying pan, and with great concentration, I flip the pancake.

"Your tongue's sticking out!" Rin smirks.

"Just go and wait in the living room, will you?" I mumble, watching her leave.

Soon enough, breakfast has been prepared. We both have two pancakes each. Mine have fried banana on top with maple syrup, while Rin has slices of orange on the side with sugar.

"Len, these are pretty good," Rin says, through a mouthful of pancake.

"How ladylike, " I grumble, before stabbing a piece of banana and eating it happily. "Where is everyone?"

"Bed."

"Oh."

We eat in companionable silence, before Kaito stumbles in. He looks tired, despite the fact that he is fully dressed.

"Good to see you two have had breakfast," he begins, smiling at us." I'm off to do a recording, so I won't be in for most of the day. Save me some dinner though! Have a nice day, twinnies," he ends, before ruffling both mine and Rin's hair and taking our empty plates into the kitchen.

"He seems stranger than usual today," Rin comments, stretching so that her stomach pokes out of her stripy orange pyjamas. As she says, 'He seems stranger than usual today,' Meiko enters the living room, wearing a red patterned dressing gown and holding a cup of smelly coffee.

"Good morning Meiko," I smile as she sits down. She glances at us, before frowning uneasily.

"Have you two seen Kaito this morning?"

"Yeah, he's going to do some recording," Rin and I say in unison. She smirks at me - she _knows_ I hate it when she speaks at the same time I do, saying the same thing. It freaks people out, and just makes us look weird. Normal twins or mirror images or whatever we are don't do that!

"Ah, okay. That's probably for the best. You see, yesterday, Kaito broke up with Miku. She's not awake yet, but I think we should be extra nice to her." I can see Meiko grappling with the last few words. It's always difficult with Miku - for Meiko anyway. It's like her little sister stole her boyfriend. She still loves Miku but, I suppose she must think about how Kaito held Miku's hand, and how Kaito kissed her. It'd be like Rin stealing my girlfriend - if I had one - and I can only imagine how much that must suck. Ha ha, Rin dating girls.

Rin and I nod at Meiko.

"Yes, sir!" Rin jokes, saluting Meiko.

"Is Miku okay?" I peer at Meiko. _Are you okay?_

"She'll survive," Meiko shrugs. _I don't know._

"Len, come for a walk with me?" Rin demands, poking my arm continuously.

"But I only just got up!"

"Yeah, but it's half eleven and you need the exercise. Nobody likes a chubby shota." Rin sighs, shaking her head at me pitifully.

"I am not chubby and I'm not a shota!" I growl, standing up.

"Rin, don't tease Len like that," sighs Meiko, as I stand up and leave the room. Stupid Rin, calling me a chubby shota. If I'm chubby then she must be chubby too! The joke's on _her_. I pass Miku walking up the stairs and smile at her warmly.

"Good morning, Miku!"

"Bad morning, Len." Miku mutters, plodding down the stairs. Geez, she really is moody.

"Wanna come for a walk with me and Rin?" I ask politely, grabbing her arm gently.

"I'd rather die. Now, let go of me!" Miku snaps, elbowing me away. I shrug, feeling a little hurt. Though I suppose she doesn't mean it - she's just having a rough time, right?

I re-enter my bedroom, and take out my ponytail. I like my hair at this length, and apparently, the fans love it. I brush it before tying it up again and getting dressed into my shorts and shirt and tie. I then head into the bathroom and wash my face. Afterwards I trot down the stairs and slide into the living room.

Miku is eating ice-cream while Meiko eats porridge. I note that the porridge has a few dark swirls in it - either maple syrup or sake. The living room is completely silent, and it's weird.

"Come on Rin," I say, quickly grabbing her hand and leading her out the room. As soon as we're out the house, I sigh. " Miku's really snappy and downbeat."

"I know. When we said good morning, she practically told us to get lost," Rin groans. "If she's like this for longer than a day, I'll end up killing her!"

"Like a thirteen year old killer?"

"Except I'm fourteen. You could be my servant of evil."

"I'll plant Miku's hands in the garden for you," I reply. We both end up laughing as we walk. I have a feeling we'll end up going to the park, as we're both broke at the moment. We have hardly any money between us.

We end up going to the park. I push Rin on the swings, and we run in the woods together. We wrestle on the grassy hill, and I can't help but think about what a wonderful friend I have in Rin.

My twin.

No, my mirror image.

No, no. My _Rin._

Afterwards, we go to buy ice-creams.

"I'll pay for you," I offer. "What do you want?"

"Chocolate," she smiles at me brightly. "Thank you Len."

"Urm, alright, can we have one vanilla with raspberry sauce and one chocolate with chocolate sauce." The man in the ice cream van nods at me, and smiles.

"One for the lady," he says handing Rin her chocolate ice cream. "And on for her knight in shinin' armour." He nods at me, handing me my ice cream. He's put flakes in both our desserts - for free.

"Thank you!" Rin giggles. We then walk back to the grassy hill, and sit at the top. There are a group of girls and boy, a little younger than us, sat at the bottom. We are undisturbed at the top of the hill, eating our ice creams peacefully.

"Thank you for the treat Len," Rin smiled, biting the cold, brown blob of chocolate ice cream that lies on her cone. I lick mine, afraid that if I bite it, the sensitivity in my teeth will flare up.

"No problem, Rin."

We sit and eat and talk for what feels like ages. The group of kids beneath us have moved, and when I look at my phone, apparently it's half two. The park is still busy, but on the hill, it feels like we're detached from the rest of the world. It's just me and Rin - Rin and I.

"Len, do you think we're twins or mirror images?"

"Huh? I suppose we're whatever we want to be, right?"

"And what if I wanted to be your girlfriend?"

"Then-" I pause, thinking for a second. What did she just say? _Girlfriend? _"Hypothetically of serious?"

"Serious," she answers, blunt as always.

"Well, we're not exactly twins, and we're not exactly mirror images. Some people could see it as incest, but seeing as we're not human anyway, it doesn't really matter, does it? It just depends-"

"Whether you want to date me or not."

"Well, yeah, I guess-" I'm cut off as Rin kisses me. I can feel myself blush brightly, my pulse quickening. She tastes of chocolate and smells of citrus. I cal feel the light brush of her hair against my cheek. She then breaks off the kiss, and looks at me, smiling.

"So?"

I take hold of her hand cautiously and smile. "I guess so….girlfriend."

* * *

**AN:** So, what does everyone think about Rin and Len getting together? Was this a little cliche? You should tell me about it! Thanks for reading!:-)


	13. And so

**Two Months Later….**

**Meiko.**

* * *

After all the complicated love stories that have been going on during the last few weeks, things are finally becoming normal again. Well, as normal as the members of Vocaloid can _get_. My lovely, dysfunctional little family is pulling itself together again!

Miku - after her break up, it took her about a whole month to get over that one! - has miraculously decided she's going to concentrate on something other than boys! Apparently, her plan is to concentrate on her music. She's trying to pick an instrument she wants to learn to play, although, I don't think it'll be any time soon when she decides.

"_I want to learn to play an instrument!" _Miku declared to the family last week. As soon as she mentioned it, she was bombarded by suggestions.

"I suggest the piano," Luka replied smoothly. Did I mention that? Miku apologised to Luka soon after the 'incident', and said she was just a little shocked when she found out about Luka and Mikuo's accidental antics. Luka accepted her apology graciously, and apologised quickly herself. Though it took a little time, they're now back to being as thick as thieves! Miku's constantly going to Luka with the latest snippets of gossip, and when she has a problem, she goes straight to Luka. Generally. If she has a problem with something like….alcohol, for instance, and whether to drink it, she comes _straight _to me.

"Luka! That's _boring_," Rin said, in an unnecessary loud voice. "Go for an electric guitar!"

"No, no, no! A _keytar_ is much cooler." Len chimed in, earning himself a playful shove from Rin. He stuck his tongue out at her, and they wrestled in the carpet. Rin ended up pinning Len, and was rewarded with a small, puckered-lip kiss, from the said boy.

Yes, Rin and Len are dating now. They insist that they're mirror images. 'It means we're made for each other,' Rin tells us cheerfully. None of us really have a problem with those two youngsters being together. We _don't _have a problem with them being together. In fact, it saves us trying to steer them away from the kind of girlfriends and boyfriends that would worry us to death. We all assumed that Len would end up with some possessive, bitch of a girl, with a lip ring and atrociously dyed hair.

However, we ( we being the older members of Vocaloid; Myself, second in command Luka, Kaito and Gakupo) knew all along that Rin would end up with some sweet boy. She'd never end up with someone who would try and control her - that girl's a free spirit, I tell you!

Talking about free spirit's, and love and dating and such, Mikuo has found himself a new crush! I think that boy's got a thing for older women. He hangs on Neru's ever word; it's like watching a student taking notes for a test, the way he looks at her. His eyes fill with interest and affection whenever her sees her.

Neru tolerates him. Nobody's sure how this is going to turn out. I mean, everybody knows that if Neru doesn't like someone, she shoots them down straight away. But that hasn't happened yet, not with Mikuo.

He's still a little edgy with Luka though. To be fair, she _did _break his poor, little, aqua heart. Whenever they're together, I can see Luka pretending to be busy - fiddling with her clothes, writing notes, checking her phone. Oh well. I assume that time will heal the wounds that were left on both those suckers.

But more likely, is that Gakupo is healing Luka's wounds a hell of a lot quicker than time ever could. They're going strong, and Gakupo moved back in to Luka's house. I think it's cute really. They argue sometimes - in that, couple-y, joke-ish way. They always end up laughing though, never shouting or crying or, dare I say it? Throwing _lamps_ at each other.

And as for me and Kaito? Well….That's still on my nonexistent 'to-do' list. I do have an existing 'to-do' list. But it's from last month. The list is all checked off, and the only things to do on it were: Remove hair extensions (hello, short hair!)/ get rid of crappy magazines and buy more toothpaste. I'm proud of myself for completing those three simple tasks.

The house is awfully quiet today. I can hear Miku on her laptop, looking at violins, and guitars and pianos, and God knows what. Kaito is in the kitchen, munching on ice cream - I can't hear him, but it's what he's most likely to be doing. Rin and Len are out for about the hundredth time this month. They're always out now, being the ideal teenage couple.

This is going to sound pathetic, and I haven't even had any sake this morning. But I must admit, I am a little bit, childishly jealous of how easy it is for those mirror image, girlfriend, boyfriend kids. It's not fair is it?

Jesus, I sound like Miku.

The night after her and Kaito broke up, she came into my room with the most miserable face I've ever laid eyes on. She was looking at me accusingly. I was surprised to see her - it was unusual for her to be in my room at ten o' clock, or whatever time it was.

"It's not fair," she whispered, shaking all over. "He still loves _you._ He's always loved _you._" She was leaning heavily on my door, as I just sat on my bed with my legs crossed watching her. I could see glimpses of my hair extensions in the mirror, and I nearly pulled them out myself. They were really bugging me.

"Miku," I murmured, struggling to find any words that would comfort her. I was surprised she was there, telling me about her sorrows. "Come here." I patted the space on the bed. She sat next to me with her head down, still quivering.

"It's just not fair!" She repeated. Her shoulders shook as she began to cry - big gulping sobs. " It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair. I would have done _anything _for him, and he still would've come running home for _you_. I could've covered myself in that _stupid, shitty ice-cream_, and he still would have given you all his attention. I just don't _get it._ I just don't _get it_."

I stared at Miku with wide eyes. The poor girl was hysterical - and not in the funny way. I wrapped my arms around her, cautiously at first, and pulled her close. She may be the biggest drama queen I know. She may cause trouble and drama at times. But she's just a kid. And kids need adults to look up to.

"Kaito's an idiot. Miku, there are guys everywhere who would kill to be with a girl as sweet as you. All over the world. One day, you will meet someone who will make Kaito look as good as a dog turd. You hear me? Get that into your head," I told her firmly.

"But you love him," she cried into my shoulder. "You love him."

We sat there for at least an hour in near silence as Miku continued to weep into my shoulder. I felt like a mother, waiting for her young daughter to nurse herself into happiness. Eventually, Miku sniffled herself to drowsiness and sat, bleary eyed on my lap. She ran the back of her hand roughly across her nose, and left, without another word.

I wish I'd never seen her like that.

"Meiko," I hear a knock on my door. What awful timing for Kaito to come calling.

"Come in, come in," I reply, as the door opens to reveal my ex-boyfriend. He closes the door gently and without being asked, comes and sits next to me on my bed. Many times had we kissed and laughed together on this bed, and now, here we are just _sitting, _like two human lumps.

"I was wondering-"

"Whether I've thought about me and you being an item, right?" I finish for him, enjoying the redness that appears on his cheeks.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to watch a film," he says, looking at me with an amused smile. "Do I weigh on your mind that much?"

"No. If anything, I think about sake more than you." I reply, looking at him with a stern expression. He returns my look with a hurt face.

"Does that mean I've got no chance? And you've hardly drank any sake for ages." He's obviously become unaccustomed to my blunt and slightly cruel nature.

"I'm not even sure if we'd still work as a couple," I say, hoping he doesn't realise that I am truly nervous. " I mean, it's not like we've been very close for a while." I continue, avoiding Kaito's gaze.

"But do you still _love _me?" He wonders aloud, taking my hand in his. I nearly recoil, but stop myself. It's not like we're kissing. We're just holding hands, after all.

"Do you ever _stop _loving someone?" I ask with equal seriousness, as his eyes meet mine. I'd forgotten how wonderful he looks when he isn't goofing around or eating ice cream. When he's serious, he looks so much more masculine. His jaw somehow looks firmer, and his eyes look…..wise? So blue. He's so blue, and I'm so red. Why am I thinking in colours?

He draws me closer, and I can smell him. That musky, man scent that is bottled for colognes and deodorants - I can smell it all over him. How could I forget all this? My heart thumps, and I'm tempted to close my eyes.

Kaito's hand lingers on my jaw. His thumb lies on my cheek, and I feel like all my sense have suddenly become enhanced. The texture of his skin. The colours that seem to light up the room. The smell. I can hear him breathing. I can hear the blood rushing inside of me; I can feel the anticipation of letting our feelings run wild.

I feel his lips on mine. At first, the kiss is fleeting, he leaves me wanting more. The brushing of our lips blossoms into a slow, gentle, exchange of emotions. If the kiss were a colour, it would be indefinable. The blushing pink of a rose; the perfect white of an elegant swan. Delicate buttery yellow, and the cool blue of his hair. Why did we never kiss like this before?

"Meiko," he says quietly, as if if we speak too loud, surely the spell will be broken. I've missed him. I've missed his gentle voice, and the melting-butter feeling that it brings inside. I've missed goofing around _with _him, instead of laughing at him for it. I've missed feeling needed and wanted. And I don't care what the world says - it does not make me less of a woman for thinking like that. It is not a crime to like being in love with someone. You _can_ be independent and in a relationship at the same time.

I want to be close to him. The urge is almost overpowering. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and bury my head into his chest. I sit on his lap, and it is the most innocent gesture.

"Why weren't we like this before?" I ask him quietly, listening to his heart. He is so alive. We're so young, and alive and lovely. I've never felt so sappy in my life.

"Because we never realised how great we are together. We never knew it could be like _this." _He explains, resting his head on mine.

* * *

_I sent you away,_

_And regretted it, quick,_

_I never knew,_

_That you and I were so good,_

_If I could turn back time,_

_And change my words,_

_The words, 'It's over'_

_Would be left unheard._

_I could aplogise,_

_And hide all my life,_

_But I'm not a coward,_

_So please let me stay,_

_Is it too late?_

_Or do I still, have a chance?_

_All I want to do,_

_is get back to you._

_Dedicated to my dearest - By Kaito Shion._

* * *

**AN: **And now, all is said and done! So, readers, what do you guys think?


End file.
